When Your Drawing Comes to Life
by thebookofknots
Summary: John's picture of his crush Alexander comes to life? What will this teenage boy do with his new creation?
1. Chapter One

When Paper Becomes Life

Dare: make a creature your character draws come to life

Note: Alexander and Alex are different, you'll get it when you keep reading.

 **Chapter 1**

John was in his room drawing, like always. But today wasn't like always because something strange was about to happen...

Like usual, John had given up on doing his homework and began to draw his favorite thing to sketch, draw, or doodle: Alexander Hamilton. Though Alexander hadn't exactly noticed him yet, John loved to draw pictures of his fantasies with him. Right now he was drawing a portrait of Alexander smiling like he did when ever it was nice and warm outside. John had just finished shading in the last of the picture when a pale shimmering trail of glittering light crept into his room from a crack in the window. It snuck up the wall and snaked around the ceiling. John, at first, did not notice it at all, but then it crept down and brushed over his now completed picture of Alexander. The shimmer left the room as quickly as it had come but the picture was very different now.

Alex's fingers began to wiggle and soon he could move all of himself even though he was a drawing. John gasped, unable to say anything as his picture stretched and turned as if it had been sitting for a long time. As if this wasn't enough, Alex pushed himself up and the drawing stood a foot tall on top of John's paper.

"A- wha- how? I- wh-" John tried but was not able to articulate any words so simply stared as the magic continued to work though the drawing of Alex. The now three dimensional drawing started to grow and Alex hopped off of John's desk as he continued to grow. Finally he was almost as tall as John, nothing but the fact he was sketched made him any different from the true Alexander Hamilton now.

"Hey," Alex said and John screeched, luckily no one else was home.

"Y- you talk!?" John gasped

"Uh yeah, of course I do. Anything that comes to life talks, duh." The drawing of Alex said. "Look, just sit tight a sec and lemme explain." John took a deep breath and then let his drawing continue.

"There a kind of magic that comes to make the world better, that glittering light that came into your room was a bit of that magic. This isn't the 'I believe in fairies' kind of magic, in fact it's for those just managing to get by. No offense that is," Alex paused to make sure John wasn't taken a back. Though still a little puzzled, John smiled shaking his head and Alex continued. "Anyway, basically; the magic saw that you needed help so it took all your memories and fantasies of Alexander Hamilton and out them into me. The magic used your drawing as a physical being to put them in but other times folks don't get a physical thing; they just get a little voice in their head that embodies all memories and fantasies of someone. So in that way, you're pretty lucky. And just to keep things straight forward, I'm Alex and the real person you're crushing on is Alexander. So, now that I've explained all this can I go back to being your Alex?" Alex paused for an answer. John took a deep breath and let Alex's words sink in.

"Um, just two more questions?" John asked looking and Alex sweetly.

"Go for it."

"So, one. Are you like... solid? Like are you a ghost thing or something or what?" John blushed and how weird his question was.

"Good question! I'm solid to you and all objects but not other people, see?" Alex reached out and touched John, his skin felt real. Just like Alexander's (or at least like the few times John brushed hand with him...) but that made sense according to what Alex had told him.

"And my other question, can you do my homework for me?" John asked, excited.

"Unless you remember or imagine Alexander doing your homework, no."

"Aww. Well in that case I'd better finish this math hw myself."


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2**

It was after ten when John finished his homework, Alex had been reading all his books as he did so. John sighed, and was about to just go to sleep when he turned back around to the 3 dimensional drawing of his crush.

"Now wait a minute, if I can feel you - and you do whatever I fantasize about..." John blushed, embarrassed to finish.

"I know where you're going, so don't even say it. Yes I could supposedly do what you're thinking of but there's one problem, you've never drawn me that way, so you either draw that for me or you don't get any." Alex said.

John thought for a minute. Then he got out his sketchbook and started on the construction lines , "Should it be a pin up?" He asked the magic drawing.

"Oh sorry I didn't specify, you gotta draw on me not of the paper." Laurens' eyes went wide and his heart thumped faster but nevertheless he got out his pencil. Alex took off his shirt and where the sleeves stopped there was just blank paper. John started on one shoulder, then the other and finished the neck soo after. He looked from the neck to the jeans of the life sized drawing, 'I doubt the real you has anything in the way of abs, but I'll at least give you pecks," the boy smiled mischievously and began drawing more.

"Ahhh" Alex hummed

"What's wrong

Nothing it's just oooh, when you draw I can feel it mmm I do like you drawing nips hmm,' Alex smiled in delight as John finished the second peck. John finished the rest of the chest.

"Ok you can, yeah, not the, no not those yet." Alex took off his pants but not boxers as John had directed. John quickly went through Alex's feet and legs.

"Ahhh" Alex moaned as John did so. By that point it was so late John had to stop.

"Just put your clothes back on, we'll finish this tomorrow and then I'll be able to hmmm" John beamed just thinking all the dirty stuff he could do.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3

John had been up so late the night before that he slept through his alarm and had to scram to get on the bus. He and his drawing of Alexander, Alex, had agreed that Alex should stay at home so no one asked why John was talking to the air in front of him. All that day John couldn't pay attention to anything but the few glimpses of Alexander. Not that this was anything new. However there was a certain part of the boy John longed for, residing in between the boy's jean pockets.

"What are you doing?" Peggy, a younger student asked him as he gazed down the hallway.

"Gah! Peggy stop sneaking up on me like that!" John scolded, in addition he scolded himself for such dirty thoughts. And yet, sitting in the back of the class he fantasized about finally talking to the boy he loved.

When he got home John immediately locked his door, despite knowing his parents were never home till very late. After getting some reference drawings from his incognito web server, he was ready to finish drawing all of Alex, clothed - and not.

"Ok, we're almost done, let me just shade this in." John said

"Ahhh yess" Alex moaned "Oooh that's good! Ahhh..." and John was done.

"Ahhh I really want to just do this now, but I've gotta do my homework first. Why don't I sketch you some things to do." John drew a laptop and mouse and gave it for paper Alex to use while John finished his homework. "Hey how come I can't go to federalist.?" Alex asked

"Umm probably because I've never been on that site you nerd." Laurens stuck out his tongue and resumed his work.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4

The freckled boy finished his homework work just around 9:30, his parents would be home from the city at 11 as usual so I calculated an hour and a half of experimentation with Alex, but John was also a bit curious as to how horny exactly he had made Alex, so he tested it out. When he was done with his homework he bent down quite far as he put it away, specifically in the view of his new companion. Alex, closed his sketched computer and too a good look at the boy in front of him before John popped back up again. As he was putting on his pajamas, John casually flexed his freckled abs (or at least tried to). Finally as he was putting on his boxers Alex said, "Alright there John, we both know what you're trying to do." John anticipated Alex to eat him out right there and then, but that's not what happened. "Look, it's really nice of you to want to tease me, and I'm sure Alexander will appreciate such phenomena, however I'm here for you buddy, you tell me what to do and I'll do it happy as ever ok?" Alex finished and John nodded, "Though the shading you did the other day. Ahhh I haven't been crosshatched so well since since I was working for a college art student." Alex grinned. "Now, do you want that much pleasure or what?"

"Yes please," John said shyly, he'd never done this for real before but he had read a good hundred to many slash fanfics to know the general idea.

However, when Alex rode him it was like nothing John had ever felt before. "Ahhh!" He moaned as Alex slid into him and began rocking his way into a rhythm that satisfied John. "Ooh! That's good, not too fast." John said.

"Now touch yourself, it helps." Alex prompted

John reached out for his own length and grasped it firmly. "Massage it, play with it, stroke it, whatever gives you the most pleasure."

John tried all three, though his length was already half hard. "Ahhh!" he moaned as he started stroking it. Alex pumped in and out John faster, making John moan even more, "Ahhh! Yes Alex keep me going! Ooh! Mmmh..." John moaned and he touched himself harder.

"I'm gonna come, but nothing will happen to you, I'm just paper." Alex announced and John felt something filling his behind as Alex finished him off. "Ahhh! Mmmhhhn!" John moaned. Alex finished and took himself out of John.

"It's time we switch who's Master." He said

"Yessir." John responded and sat up.

As directed by Alex, John sat on the edge of the bed, his member flopping on the sheet. Alex was sitting on the floor at the sane level as the bed. "I'm gonna give you a blow job and then we'll shut up before your parents come home." Alex stroked the boy's length and wrapped his hands around it, at that it stood, firm in the drawing's hands, he continued caressing it. "Ohh..." John moaned as Alex's hands sped up and John moaned more. "Now remember, you're gonna want to tell Alexander when you're going to come, but with me you don't have to." Alex placed the boy's length in his mouth, "Mmmh" John moaned, overcome by the sensation of drawing's warm tongue working his length. Now even John sacks were rock hard. Alex bit slightly into the boy's member and John moaned loudly with lust. "Ahhh yes, mmh!" John moaned. Alex nibbled again, " Ahhh Alex yes! Ahhh yes! I'm about to-" John hit his climax, making even more moaning. His member emptied into his companion and he came down from his lustrous climax. John collapsed onto the bed. Alex smiled, he enabled his extra strength and gently set John properly in bed. After the drawing finished clearing up all traces of what had just insued, he picked up John's boxers. They were small compared to the other ones he'd seen in his time as an art spirit, but John was a good kid. He'd learned enough about this part of life, but no one could teach him what really mattered, bravery, trust, empathy, responsibility. Now those were real lessons, a blow job? Barely. Alex floated back into John's sketchbook, but the sketchbook also flipped a page and the nude John had drawn sketched itself in, though leaving certain parts available only to John's eyes. The shimmer departed, but just before it left it placed a kiss on John's forehead, a courage spell that would wear off in 48 hours.


End file.
